vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gaia
Gaia was the first and most powerful witch of all time. History Gaia was born pre 5,000 BC. Gaia lived with the Primordial werewolves thousands of years ago for a very long time. She even helped Nueva fake her death. She trained many men and women in the art of witchcraft, she even trained the first and most powerful Bennett witch Qetsiyah. In time she fell in love with the Primordial Starrk. Seeing that the Primordials were truly immortal she created weaknesses to weaken them. She was bestfriends with the Primordial Nueva and helped her fake her death. She created the ancient Maple Silver Ash tree as a weapon for humans to use to against them but was never proven to be able to kill them. After Starrk found out about this he killed her out of anger and blamed her for his sister's apparent death. Prior to her death she created the In Ulfus Annulos which can be broken up into four extremely powerful rings. The In Ulfus Annulos has the power to seal away any immortal being. Personality Gaia is a very disciplined, quick thinking, and a wise woman. She is very brilliant and always takes precautions before acting. Physical Appearance Gaia was a extremely beautiful woman with brown hair and blue eyes. She has brunette hair that stretches pass her shoulders. Abilities As the first witch she is the most powerful witch of all time. Her powers were so great that mortals worshipped her as the Goddess of Earth Gaia or Gaea and Terra. She was also known as Mother Nature. She is the physical embodiment of nature and as the first witch she has abilities that normal witches wouldn't have and is the source of all magic. Her powers rivals or surpasses both races of Primordials. *'Light: '''Gaia is the only witch that was able to fully master and control this form of magic. She used this magic to seal the wraiths in their dimension. She is the only one able to give someone the ability to use this magic because it cannot be learned or gained from sacrifice. *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Compelling:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. *'Resurrection': She has the power to raise the dead. *'Pseudo Immortality': She will not age or die from natural causes but she can be killed by conventional means. *'Uniting Magic': Gaia is capable of using all forms of magic at once. * '''Levitation': The act of floating, flying or rising ones body in the air by supernatural means. *'Additional Abilities': Energy projection, teleportation, illusion casting and the creation of energy barriers or shields. *'Spiritual Manifestation': She can manifest herself as a spirit to communicate with the living. But the ability only works if she can form a connection with the living person(s). She used this ability to trained Qetsiyah to seal the immortal Silas. Category:Witch Category:Supernaturals Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Deceased Category:Female